Compromiso
by The Black Author
Summary: La gente que ha sido herida decide subconscientemente no establecer relaciones íntimas afectivas. Su miedo al dolor es superior a su miedo a amar.El sentimiento de culpa es una debilidad más ante los ojos de tu verdugo. Otro momento de la vida de Bella.


**COMPROMISO**

**N/A : ¡Hola a todos!; este ya es el 2º fic que me atrevo a publicar, no es gran cosa, pero le tengo cariño ya que fue uno de los primeros que hice sobre Bella; simple y torpón, así es, pero de todo se aprende, desde este me gusta creer que he mejorado. Muchos de vosotros no conocereis, pues hace relativamente poco que he empezado a publicar mis historias por aquí; hasta entonces me había limitado a leer las vuestras y de eso ya hace mucho, quizá años.**

**Este de aquí mmmm, ¿cómo decirlo?... me fascina porque me hace reir, cuantas veces no nos ha pasado el tener remordimientos por algo y de repente PUM te abofetea alguien en la cara con su falta de escrúpulos, mientras tú te has estado rayando por faltar a tu palabra, a tu COMPROMISO. De por sí me hace doble gracia, ya que quién se iba a imaginar a Bella lamentándose por algo, mostrándo interés (aventuremos a decir... cariño , amor?? ) por alguien... y sobre todo la cara que me dibujo de ella al final del fic... es simplemente tan surrealista que por ello creo que me gusta más y Rody...uff babeando voy por encontrar a un maromo así ( por qué nos gustarán los tíos tan sumamente cabroncetes e indiferentes?, ays ¬¬... En fin, espero que les guste y sepan entender la cara oculta de Bella que la hace parecer más humana, que no por ello quiere decir que lo sea.. jajaj. Besos!!**

-" ¡Joder!, ¡joder!, ¡joder!" - corría por cada esquina buscándolo, ¿cómo se le habría podido perder...? - "¡Joder!, ese cabrón de Snape... Seguro me lo quitó él...Pensemos Bella, ¿dónde cojones se te ha podido caer el puto anillo?. ¡Joder!."

Nada, debajo de la cama no había nada... Tan solo habían pasado unas pocas horas desde que Snape se había marchado de la casa y no habían más que estado en aquella habitación, por no decir que no habían hecho otra cosa que follar como desesperados en la cama de matrimonio de los Lestrange. ¡Qué irónico! El compromiso buscaba ella...un precioso anillo que le regaló la madre de Rodolphus por el día de su boda. Había sido el legado de los Lestrange generación trás generación; pero ante la sorpresa de recibir sólo varones, Augusta no tuvo más remedio que entregárselo a su futura nuera. Desde el día de su boda no se había separado de él, según Rodolphus era un honor llevar el emblema de los Lestrange como símbolo de la unidad familiar, así como hacer saber a la gente de la pureza del clan.

Compromiso... Cuántas veces habría podido escuchar esa palabra que ahora le repiqueteaba en su mente a Rodolphus. ¿Pero qué es el compromiso?, ¿es aferrarse a la esclavitud de tu condición de esposa?, ¿someterse a la voluntad de tu esposo y su familia?, ¿verte humillada en favor de aquel al que te has unido?, ¿ o quizás tragarte el orgullo cuando sabes que tu marido no disfruta al darle placer y sólo eres para él otro peso muerto como tantos otros en los que busca alivio?.

Fidelidad lo llaman... ¡qué cinismo!, oleadas de blasfemias que se juntan en un vano intento de aparentar algo que no se es; ¡eso es!, un simple decoro ante los ojos de los demás, mientras procuras mantener las sospechas a raya cada domingo en la comida con tus suegros y el hermano de tu marido, que además sabes que todavía está enamorado de ti.

La gente piensa que el amor sólo se basa en el afecto y la pasión, pero es que eso debe dar cabida al compromiso, es responsabilizarte de ser amigo,esposo, confidente, amante. El verdadero enemigo de las relaciones afectivas no es otro que el miedo, miedo a depender del otro, de arriesgar, de desprenderse de defectos para desear cambiar a algo mejor, es desear superarse. Si no se cree en nada de esto, no se crea el vínculo entra las dos personas; y es en este punto donde nos encontramos...

La habitación, que todavía guardaba ese hedor a sexo salvaje, estaba siendo ultrajada por el desvalijamiento de Bellatrix, arrancándo por momentos los doseles de las cortinas, los cajones y levantamientos de pesadas alfombras - "¿Qué le voy a decir?, ¿el qué?, me va a matar, eso seguro..."- no dejaba de suspirar mientras continuaba levantando jarrones y lámparas de las mesitas de noche a la vez que murmuraba frases incoherentes como si pensase que quizás eso hiciese aparecer el anillo; con el temor dentro de su cuerpo había hasta olvidado el utilizar su varita para invocar al objeto.

Cansada de buscar sin éxito, se deslizó por la pared hasta caer rendida en la esquina junto al perchero; agotada, empezó a llorar al imaginarse la reacción de su marido cuando se enterase. Después de tantos años esperando el mínimo reconocimiento de Rodolphus y haber soportado el desfile de amantes de alcoba del mayor de los Lestrange, Bellatrix se había atrevido a probar suerte en el campo de las aventuras con Severus, principalmente porque sabía que su esposo lo odiaba por ser un doble espía y también porque él quería atraer la atención de Narcissa. Era en estos momentos cuando se sentía débil y se preguntaba si había hecho lo correcto, ¿por qué debía dudar?,¿por que no poder ser siempre la mujer fría y decidida que todo el mundo pensaba que era?. Se sentía sucia, quería arrancarse la vergüenza de su piel; pero ya era tarde para las lamentaciones...

-" ¿Qué haces ahí tirada?", he estado esperándote más de una hora; la reunión se ha suspendido por tu culpa"- La llegada de Rodolphus había sido tan inesperada que no la había dado tiempo a recomponerse del tan lastimoso y patético estado en el que se encontraba.- " ¿Se puede saber que te pasa que no contestas, ¡¿ y que coño le has hecho a nuestro cuarto?!".

-" No me acordé de lo de esta noche, ¿cómo se lo ha tomado?"- preguntaba mientras se levantaba y empezaba a recoger todo aquel desorden.

-" Quiere verte mañana; yo no esperaría nada bueno y yo ya estoy harto de salvarte el culo". - Abre el armario, saca un vestido negro, ese que le gusta tanto y lo tira en cima de la cama- " Póntelo, ya llegamos tarde a la cena con los Rookwood".

- " Espérame abajo, no tardo nada"- contesta introduciéndose el vestido.

-" Por cierto, he llevado el anillo a grabar de nuevo, se estaba borrando la fecha de la boda; para mañana ya está".- Se da la vuelta y comienza a girar el pomo de la puerta - " ¡Ah!, y procura decir otra excusa que no sea la de ir a visitar a tu hermana; ya no sé que inventarme cuando me la tiro cada jueves de la semana". - El portazo retumbó en la habitación, acompañándo los ecos de un llanto...

**¡Aleh, pues ahí lo teneis!, a ver si ahora que acabo de una vez con la selectividad me puedo centrar en publicar y escribir más; me pondré a vuestra entera disposición, xD. Reviews!!!**

**Besos;**

**The Black Author.**


End file.
